Harr Potter y el verdadero origen
by Rarifica
Summary: De donde viene la magia, por que las clasificaciones,los prejuicios ¿traidores a la sangre? ¿que le esta pasando a Harry?..., en este primer capitulo, un fragmento perdido de la historia que no se ve en hogwarts, contada por .....


**Harry Potter y el verdadero origen**

El hombre a reinado la tierra por siglos en soberbia ambición. Todos fueron unidad en los inicios …y por un tiempo, fue bueno, sin embargo, nada es eterno creen ser superiores, sin embargo ni siquiera pueden decir con certeza cual es su origen, ¿Por qué?, pues por que lo han olvidado, se ha perdido en el tiempo, y si, se podría decir que el hombre es el rey de la tierra, y en la sombra hay un ministro, que vela por todo, o al menos velaba, que veló por todo algún día…

La naturaleza les otorgo un hermoso don. Lo que debía considerarse un divino regalo se convirtió en motivo de discordia. Unos los aceptaron, y se pusieron a su disposición. Otros le vieron con recelo, aquello no podía ser nada bueno, y así, los hombre se dividieron.

Los que optaron por servir a "su origen" dejaron la manada y se internaron en los bosques donde los que ellos mismos bautizaron como "los que conocen" les ilustraron en el arte de los elementos, aire, tierra y agua, por esta razón se les llamo "_elementales". _A raíz de aquellos conocimientos posteriormente valiéndose del medio elaboraron pócimas y hechizos, entonces pasaron a llamarse brujas y magos olvidándose de su denominación original.

Mientras, los que renegaron de la naturaleza se quedaron, se negaron a utilizar su don que con el tiempo se bloqueo, aun vivía dentro de ellos, como en un estado latente, solo sobreviviendo, pero jamás seria utilizado, presos de sus mentes y demasiado temerosos se negaron a si mismos. Contruyeron casas y se asentaron, en un principio envidiosos molestos por haber renegado la madre desarrollaron odio e ira contra elementales a quienes nunca volvieron a ver, aquellas 16 personas que se marcharon un día. Se hablo de ellos por un tiempo, pero a sin prueba alguna de sus existencia la historia se fue transformando en eso, historia, para luego….ser olvidada.

Así fue como decidimos llamarlos Muggles, personas sin magia, un termino que muchos entienden por su superficialidad, aun teniendo esta un significado mas profundo. Sin magia, aquellos sin fé, que renegaron su origen, la madre naturaleza, los muggles.

Los magos entre tanto, contrario a lo que los muggles pensaban no se aislaron del todo, seguían desde lejos su progreso y se internaban entre ellos pues de vez en cuando algún muggle nacía "dotado". Después de algunos años no se podía seguir secuestrando niños se estableció una especie de ministerio con la función de crear leyes. Se hizo la unificación los magos se internaron nuevamente entre lo muggles, y el ministerio regulaba que nadie mas que los necesario se enterara salvaguardando así su secreto y su seguridad. Iban a las casas para explicar la situación a la familia, entonces educaban a aquel dotado en el arte.

Pero la línea era tan delgada que obviamente se rompió. Alguien revelo su existencia, al hombre le asusta lo que es diferente así que comenzaron a ser casados y perseguidos, muchos fueron llevados a la orca o quemados en plazas publicas viéndose obligados a fingir su muerte y aislarse nuevamente, hoy en los libros se pueden ver débiles fragmentos de esta cruenta historia.

Entonces algunos magos decidieron que no tenían por que ocultarse, que ellos eran los elegidos, mientras aquellos sucios muggles solo unos renegados. Así que salieron a las calles e hicieron la justicia en sus manos matando muggles.

Aquella parte de la historia que se ha perdido en el camino ¿talvez se olvido? ¿o talvez hicieron que se olvidara?

El ministerio decidió intervenir, los maestros estaban disconformes, pero los "defensores de la sangre" no secaron sus acciones, así la unidad de los magos también se quebrantó. Eso fue el colmo, así que los maestros se replegaron, al ver esto los sangre pura y los traidores a las sangre como les llamaban los primeros detuvieron su guerra y pidieron a los maestros regresar.

El grande se manifestó, les dijo que ya no volverían…pero por lo que alguna vez fue, detuvieran las hostilidades. Los magos borraron la memoria de los muggles y pactaron no pasar semejante lucha sangrienta a futuras generaciones, aquella nefasta situación no se heredaría. Pacto que no todos respetaron naciendo el orgullo el arrivismo e los que se autollamaron puros.

Unos ojos brillantes observaban desde las profundidades para luego voltearse y perderse entre la espesura del bosque

Es la introducción base para una nueva historia, con Harry como protagonista, quien es el que cuenta la historia, quienes son los maestros, que se perdió en la espesura del bosque que tiene que ver harry con esto ¿Por qué harry se besa con aquella mujer? Ups me adelante

Vealo en el proximo capitulo jjjajja xD


End file.
